Protection from Worry
by Sevana Snape
Summary: Hermione is having problems with a fellow student, but keeps it to herself to save the others from worry. What happens when the problems escalate? Will the new teacher be of any help?


The sun slowly started to peek through the window of the Gryffindor girls' dormitory as time drifted by. Hermione lay sprawled out on her bed reading a book to pass the time. It was a Sunday, so no lessons. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were out playing Quiditch, and the other 7th year girls were out gossiping about the latest romances. Hermione despised that sort of thing. The past year had taken its toll.

Ever since Dumbledore's death, things have changed. Over the summer they spent numerous hours trailing after Death Eaters and hiding from death. Their whole point on life seemed to shift more from the view that they needed to live life before they died towards the fact that they won't loose, they can't loose, and they are closer every day to a life free of Voldemort. They even decided to go back to Hogwarts for their last year because of their success. Everyone is prepared to fight, but really are just living their lives normally.

More recruits for the Order just keep pouring in. The most recent this summer was that of the new Transfiguration Professor, Lupus Adams. He recently graduated from University and is in his late twenties. You could almost call him a younger Snape, except without the grease, face, and prejudice. He is strict as can be without favoritism and has become the Head of Gryffindor. He is almost just as keen as Dumbledore in the fact that he knows everything that is going on with his students.

Hermione rolled over from her book to look up at the ceiling. It was already almost time for dinner. She really wasn't hungry seeing as Thanksgiving just passed, and she thought she ate enough for three people in the past three days. 'I really should go down though, just for the company.' Hermione thought as she slid off her bed and headed towards the door. As she headed to the door, she passed by the mirror next to the door. Taking a glance at herself she was pleased with her appearance for not trying at all today.

As she headed out the door, she started thinking of new things she could try. Her hair was swept back half up with a clip and her clothes were slightly crinkled, but appropriate for school. The top few buttons were undone on her blouse but still tucked in. It got hot in the dormitories. Her robe hung loosely off her shoulders hiding her changed figure. She was no longer that skinny stick she used to be but a muscular, beautiful witch. But hardly anyone knew this, except for her closest friends and her family.

As Hermione turned a corner to head towards the Great Hall, she collided with a small force. She was sent backwards a few steps before a hand grabbed her and helped her steady herself. After regaining some control, she looked up to see who she so carelessly ran into. To her displeasure, it was none other than Harvey Randers. The one new enemy she had at Hogwarts. A seventh year Ravenclaw who at every opportunity tried to, how does he say it?, "hook up" with Hermione. Not only did her try that, all the other girls were 'smitten' with him. He was attractive, but arrogant as a Malfoy. She looked up into his green eyes slightly covered by his brown hair and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"O, I'm so sorry Harvey. I should have watched where I was walking." She said as she tried to pull her arm away from his grip. He smiled back at her as he tried to straighten her robe for her.

"Well Hermione, you should have just said something. I would have been happy to oblige had I known you wanted to be near me that bad." He flashed a cheeky grin. Hermione tried not to vomit. He did that way too much, and she knew the hidden meaning behind those eyes. He happened to be one of the rare people to see her without a robe on.

"Well, thanks. I better get going. I can smell the food from here." She ignored his comment and tried to pass him. A tiny spark of fear jumped through as he blocked her way with his arm, only to be replaced by annoyance when he asked her out for the millionth time.

"You know, Hermione, everyone is seeing this but you. We would be the perfect couple. Both intelligent as adults, old for our year, gorgeous as hell, and you have to admit the sex would be fabulous. Could you give me a chance? Come on." With every word he started to inch towards her until he was mere inches from her mouth.

"Harvey, apparently my definition of a perfect couple is different from everyone else's. I thought in a couple, BOTH people had to like the other." She smirked at him as he pulled away with a look of anger in his eyes. "Now if you don't mind, I actually would not mind getting something to eat today." With that said, she ducked under his arm and walked off, her school shoes clinking in the silence of the corridor. She could still feel his eyes on her back when she turned the corner into the Entrance Hall.

She was looking straight at her ground thinking of telling her friends about Randers when yet another body collided into hers.

"Oh! I am so sorry. I wasn't looking…again." Hermione exclaimed as she tried to regain her balance. She looked up from the ground to look up into the dark, deep eyes of Professor Adams. His black hair framed his face wonderfully and his eyes were so deep and handsome. He wore a dark green shirt and black trousers under his open robe.

"I don't believe you have run into me before, well, at least today. Do you make a habit of running into people?" She smiled at him as he made to pass her.

"No, just seems to be happening a lot lately," She shrugged her shoulders wondering if maybe she would run into a third person today.

"Well, I would look up from now on. And maybe look a little more pleased to see a Professor, especially your head of house. You're starting to make me feel bad." He smirked at her as he stood looking down at her from two steps up.

"I'm sorry Professor. I really am glad to see you. I just happened to have a not so pleasant encounter with a fellow student. Just a bit flustered I guess." She gave him an apologetic smile.

"Is there something wrong?" His face looked concerned as he stepped down a step.

"No, sir. Nothing I can't handle." She started to walk off when a soft grip on her shoulder made her turn around. Professor Adams was standing there looking concerned again.

"You would tell me if there was something you couldn't handle, right?" Hermione nodded her head. "Good, well, I'll see you tomorrow in class then. Good Night." He squeezed her shoulder lightly and walked off.

Hermione turned to join her friends at the table and share stories about their day.

The next Hogsmeade trip was tomorrow. It turns out Hermione would have to go by herself, seeing as Harry is going with Ginny and Ron is with Lavender, again. She didn't see why either of them were dating, seeing as they are so busy already with school work and the whole deal with people trying to kill them. They had too much to worry about. 'I guess they deserve some happiness.' Hermione thought to herself as she left the Great Hall to go to the library.

The hallway was unusually quiet and cold as Hermione turned the corner outside the library. To her extreme displeasure, Randers was standing right next to the library doors. She took a quick glance behind her to see if anyone was around. She heaved a heavy sigh as she realized it was a Friday, so no one would be around. 'Shit.' She thought as she walked closer to the library.

The hall was dark and cold. Half the torches seemed to be not lit. A cold chill moved up her back she moved to pass by Randers. He didn't make any motion of even noticing her going by. His head was bent over and he just leaned against the wall.

"Hey Granger, what are you doing up here on a Friday night?" His voice was low and quiet. She stopped slowly and turned around to face him.

"I was just going to find some place quiet to read for a bit until I had to be back in the common room. I would rather be alone. So, if you don't mind, I really don't want to deal with this right now." She gave him a small, fake smile and went to walk away.

The sudden force of his body on hers shocked her more than the crash of her back against the wall next to the doors. Her arms were pinned next to her by Randers' hands. His lips were right next to her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. Fear crawled through her whole body.

"I'm getting sick and tired of this Granger. Give it a rest already. I have wanted you for a while now, and you will be seeing more of me. You can't count on that. I will have you." She could feel her lips on her ear and his tight grip on her arms was starting to hurt. He shoved her into the wall fiercely before letting go of her and walking off towards the common room.

The fear was slowly leaving Hermione's body only to be replaced by worry as she slowly slid to the floor, her robes and skirt piling around her on the floor. This was getting out of hand. His constant pursuit of her and the way he always talked about her was bad enough. But now he had threatened her. What would happen the next time she was alone with him? Should she tell someone? Could she handle it now? Should Harry and Ron know? Questions flowed through her find.

'No, they can't know. It will only be another thing to worry them.' She thought to herself. 'I can handle this.' She slowly began to get up. She put one hand on the wall to steady herself as she turned the corner into the library. She nearly screamed when she ran into someone.

"Miss Granger! Calm down. It's only me." Professor Adams dropped his book as he tried to steady her. She had jumped nearly two feet in the air and would have fallen if he had not caught her.

"Wow that startled me." She didn't realize she was shaking until she put her hand on his arm to steady herself. That encounter really made her jumpy.

"Is something wrong, Miss Granger? You are shaking horribly." Adams smoothed out the robes on her shoulders as he tried to look her in the eye.

"Nothing I can't handle, professor." She smiled weakly and looked him in the eyes. Professor Adams wasn't in the Order for no reason. He knew from the look in her eyes that something was wrong.

"I know you're lying, Miss Granger. And I intend to keep a close eye on you until you tell me what is wrong." He gave her a serious look and waited a second for her to respond. When she just looked to the ground, he knew she wouldn't tell him. "Well, be careful then, Miss granger. Good night." He let go of her shoulders and picked up his book and walked off. A quick glance over his shoulder at Hermione told him he would have to keep a close eye on her.

The path to Hogsmeade was lined with students as everyone hurried to their favorite shops. Hermione lagged behind her friends as the hurried towards Hunnydukes. She didn't feel like being the fifth wheel. She turned a corner to head towards her favorite shop, a small book store at the edge of the village. She pulled her robe tight around her as the wind whipped at her hair. Her mind wandered around as she walked passed a few run down businesses. The doors were open but no one was in them. They must have been broken into and torn up during the last Hogsmeade attack around Halloween.

Just as she was about to reach the shop, a rough grip pulled her into entryway of the nearest shop, the door slamming behind her. She barely had time to struggle before she was slammed against a wall. Her back ached from the impact. She opened her eyes that she had unconsciously shut to look at her assailant. She could never forget those angry green eyes.

His arm was across her neck with her hand in his grip, cutting off her voice. Her other wrist was thrown above her by his hand. He was pressed against her trying to steady her kicking. He slid one of his legs between hers and pressed her more firmly to the wall. Hermione let out a strangled cry as he put more pressure on her neck.

"Listen, Hermione. Stop your struggling and keep quiet. It just so happens your wand is now lying on the floor on the other side of the shop, and mine is still in my possession." He shifted so one of his hands held her arms above her head while the other directed his wand towards her rib cage. Hermione stopped struggling immediately.

'Shit, what am I going to do? He is definitely stronger than me. Struggling will only make it worse.' Thoughts poured through her head. The sudden realization of what was going on broke through when she felt the pain in her wrists increase. The pressure of his body and the wall was almost crushing her. She gasped for breath as she thought fast for a way to get out of this situation.

"Well Hermione, looks like I was right. I told you I would have you and look where we are. No one can stop me now." He whispered harshly into her ear. She struggled against his him when she felt him slowly kiss below her ear. "Now, I really think you could enjoy this. I know you will if you just stop struggling." While putting emphasis on the last three words, with each word he banged her against the wall cruelly.

"Damn it Randers. Why do you want _me_?" She squinted as pain rushed through her body making her gasp for breath. She opened her eyes to see him staring straight into her eyes.

"I want you, Hermione, because you are so god damn perfect. I want to take that innocence and perfection away. Plus, you are pretty damn sexy." As he said this he leaned next to her ear and nipped on her earlobe. Struggling again, Hermione whimpered.

"Aw, does Hermione not like that? Well, too bad!" Hermione felt droplets of spit hit the side of her face. Cringing back from him, she decided that he could hurt her, but she needed to stall, and the only way she knew how was to make him angry.

"No, I don't like being molested by an ugly, ignorant asshole!" With that she started struggling again. Her movements were halted abruptly when he slammed her into the wall. The pain that came from the impact stunned her. Her head snapped back and cracked painfully against the wall. She could feel something wet on the back of her head. Blacking out for only a minute, she opened her eyes to look directly into ones of pure rage.

"I am not ugly, nor am I ignorant." With that his lips smashed down on to her own. Dazed from her injury, it took a moment to react. She tried pulling away and turning her head only for him to follow. Finally, she bit his lip, drawing a small amount of blood. He immediately pulled back.

"Fine Granger, I see how it is. You like it rough, don't you?" He shoved her into the wall with his pelvis, one of his legs pushing between her own. He smirked as she gasped. "I never would have pegged you for the rough type. It just provides me with more fun things to do."

Fear entered again as his hand began to pull up her school skirt. A cold hand touched her thigh as her regret for not worrying anyone sunk in. She should have said something. Never did she think it would lead to this.

His hand began to move upwards under her skirt, ignoring her plea to stop. He smirked at her. Angering her more than anything else, that smirk changed her mind. 'Fine, let's see how you like this.' With that thought, she changed her tactics.

Taking a large breathe she screamed, a blood-curdling, scared scream. Immediately his actions stopped and he went to cover her mouth as his wand was once again jabbed into her stomach.

"I thought I told you to not do that!" With every word he banged her against the wall. She kept her body stiff as to not have her head injured worse, but it only made the impact harder. A tear finally broke and slid down her cheek. She couldn't do anything but give in.

"That's better. See, I told you I get what I want." He smirked at her before she closed her eyes in resignation.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble Mr. Randers, but you won't be getting what you want today. Unless you have a death wish." Hermione's eyes snapped open to see Professor Adams standing in the doorway. She let out a sigh of relief as Randers let go of her immediately and held up his hands in defeat. A scared look was plastered on his face.

A/N: Let me know what you think. I have an idea, but just let me know if you like it.


End file.
